Stereotypes
by Mackie Jackson
Summary: One chapter stories about the States based off 50 State Stereotypes  in 2 minutes  video.
1. Alabama

_Hello~! This is a story just for fun! I hope eveybody enjoys it!_

* * *

><p><strong>Alabama: Our state bird is the NASCAR<strong>

* * *

><p>Alabama didn't care what anybody said; he didn't care if they laughed at him or called him stupid. They just didn't understand. They didn't understand how exciting it was to watch the cars zoom by on the track at high speeds.<p>

"I don't get it," Louisiana commented as he ran a hand through his freshly combed blonde hair. "They're just driving in a circle. Anybody can do that."

"Shh," Alabama pointed at the television screen. "Watch."

Louisiana sighed and pulled out his phone, he found this "sport" as about appealing as he found golf.

Alabama didn't let it bother him. NASCAR was great entertainment as far as he was concerned and in the end that's all that mattered.


	2. Alaska

_I'm back~! And you'll never get rid of me, **ever**! Next up from the video is...Alaska, also known as America and Russia's "love" baby!_

* * *

><p><strong>Alaska: I can see seasonal depression from here...<strong>

* * *

><p>To say that Alaska was a lonely boy would be the understatment of the month, no year...no <em>century<em>. It would be the understatment of the century. It's not hard to see why; he's not connected to the physical landmass of the United States! He was up north, more north than Maine, and yes spending many month up at his house alone day after day has its effects of people...states. Which is why Alaska was the way he was.

Now, he wasn't exactly like Russia; he didn't 'KOL' when upset and he wasn't really crazy. Alaska was just...clingy, yes clingy is a good word for it. Whenever the states had their meeting or when there was a family gathering he would pick one of his sibilings and stick with them the _entire_ time.

States like Nevada, New York and Michigan found this profoundly creepy. This was mostly due to Alaska's size; he was a giant compared to all of his sibilings. Having a giant hug you and squeez you and...cling to you was just plain weird, and the fact that he could pop up out of nowhere made even more creepy. Other states like Hawaii, Georgia and California (when he's not in his 'fix it' mode) don't mind it at all. They enjoy his hugs and squeezes and just having him around.

"Dude, he's like," California tired to expliane to Nevada and Louisiana. "He's like having Russia as a bodygaurd but like, without the crazy."

Alaska didn't really care what they said about him, as long as he wasn't lonely.

* * *

><p><em>Hm...I think I made this one kind of sad. I'm sorry Alaska I didn't mean it, that's just how it came out! I swear! And your sibs love you, it's just that you're so far away...<em>

_Damn, now I feel bad :(. I will make it up to you I promise! _

_Anyways, up next it Arkansas!_


	3. Arizona

_I LIED! I'M SO SORRY! _

_But seriously, my brain__ forgot to tell me that the letter I comes before the letter K. So my bad for the mistake! Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Arizona: Keeping Indians in and Mexicans out!<strong>

* * *

><p>"That's so unfair and unconstitutional; I would know, I helped write it."That's what Massachusetts said when her found out about the law.<p>

Arizona told him to shut up because he didn't know what it was like to have people sneak into your backyard all of the freaking time! It took it's toll on the state and all these new people were making her fat...

"Oh please, Ah'izona you ah not fat." Massachusetts rolled his eyes.

Arizona looked at the Masshole, why had she let him over her house again, "That's not the point!"

"So what," he asked. "Ah you gonna build the fence so high it becomes impractical?"

"If I need to." They were in her backyard now, walking near the afore mentioned fence.

Massachusetts shook his head, "Unconstitutional."

Arizona was about to tell Massachusetts off when she noticed something; a hole that led from one side of the fence to the other.

"Is that a hole?"

Arizona felt her eyebrow twitch slightly, "Dammit..."

* * *

><p><em>For anyone who doesn't know about the law I'm referring to up there you may look it up on Google because it's too complex for me to write it all down here (and I'm lazy!), and<em>_ I also noticed that I have the weirdest states spending time together. *Shrugs* _

_Okay, now Arkansas is up next!_


	4. Arkansas

_Here's Arkansas! The last I'll post today...maybe._

* * *

><p><strong>Arkansas: Great scenery, brilliant people...I'm sorry, we got Wal-Mart.<strong>

* * *

><p>Arkansas was much like his Uncle Whatshisface in many ways.<p>

They were both soft spoken, polite and virtually unnoticed by the world; including the people who are supposed to be closest to them. But for all of their similarities there are key differences. The main one being that his Uncle was a _nation_. That meant that even though he went unnoticed he still had his provinces with him. Arkansas on the other hand was apart of America, the most recognizable nation in the world; that made his invisibility worse.

"Don't worry," Georgia patted his head. "It'll be a'ight...uh..."

"Arkansas," he reminded her. "And how is it gon to be a'ight? No one knows me!"

"That ain't true!" Georgia exclaimed, forgetting the fact that she forgot his names moments earlier. "You got lots of really good qualities!"

"Name one."

"A'ight I will! Let's see," she sat there for a moment and thought. "Um...well, you gots a lot of Wal-Marts."

Arkansas face palmed.

* * *

><p><em>Yes folks, there are people out there who don't know what Arkansas is. Like they don't know it exist, so I've dubbed Arkansas the Canada of America!<em>

_Up next is...*drum roll* California! (Yes I'm sure he's the next one!)_


	5. California

_Oh, wow, I'm on a roll today! Three chapters in one day, it will never happen in another one of my stories. But as I promised, here's Cali!_

* * *

><p><strong>California: Gay Mexican boob job computer hippies that really want to direct...<strong>

* * *

><p>California, the state not the personification, is usually summed up with thoughts of Los Angeles, which is in south Cali. But people tend forget that there is a north California as well, and it's pretty different from the south (It snows up there!).<p>

This lovely little fact brings us to, wait for it…_California_, the personification not the state, and his split personality, which is caused by his northern and southern regions. Not many personifications share his special condition;Italy was divided, the north and south each had its own personification. It was the same way for the Dakotas and the Carolinas. But not California, he's all by himself.

And his two personalities couldn't be more different; his main personality is a relaxed type of person who like hanging out, partying, flirting with girls and guys, movies and talks like a surfer dude and a valley girl. His _other_ personality is a serious type who likes to fix and build computers, he's a hyper-environmentalist and can't swim and speaks with proper grammar; this personality also wears glasses. As different as they were the personalities _did_ share two qualities; they both _loved_ sushi and they both have a crush on the exact same person…state.

California himself if unaware of his condition and since no one knows what exactly causes his personality switch it leads to…rather strange situations.

Like the beach incident, which it why Nevada and Louisiana are no longer allowed to take him to the beach anymore. This includes _all_ beaches, not just ones in America.

* * *

><p><em>Hm, I'm kinda iffy about this one but I'm gonna post it anyway! I feel kind of bad for California, he can't go to the beach with his two best friends. Yeah, I call California, Nevada and Louisiana the Bad Touch Trio of America with Louisiana being France, California being Spain and Nevada being Prussia. I love my head canon!<em>


	6. Colorado

_Oh Colorado~! How I love thee!_

* * *

><p><strong>Colorado: SNOW! I mean cocaine. We're also known for skiing.<strong>

* * *

><p>Many people would consider Colorado's minor obsession with the white powder a problem. They found it unhealthy and unnatural.<p>

But Colorado begged to differ; he found it perfectly natural and he was pretty sure he didn't have an obsession; he just enjoyed it more than most. But who could blame him, the stuff was absolutely beautiful. It was perfectly white and smooth and felt wonderful when he slid it through his fingers.

"See, it's thoughts like that," Oregon said with her hands on her hips. "That has us worried!"

"It's really not a problem." Colorado insisted.

"Yes it is!" Rhode Island yelled. Colorado rolled his eyes at his sisters and pulled his hat over his head. "You can't keep messing with this 'white powder'; it's bad for your health and its illegal!"

"It's not illegal," Colorado stared at her blankly. "How can it be illegal, it's everywhere."

"Everywhere?"

"Yeah."

"Oh no!" Oregon yelled. She looked over at Rhode Island, "We have to do something!"

"Let's go tell dad!"

The two girls ran off to find America leaving Colorado very confused.

"Snow's not illegal. Crazy girls…"

* * *

><p><em>Pfft, Oregon and Rhode Island, they love their sibs so much!<em>

_Up next is Connecticut!_


	7. Connecticut

_Heeeeeere's Connecticut!_

* * *

><p><strong>Connecticut: Great schools, because there's nothing else to do.<strong>

* * *

><p>Connecticut was smart, there's no doubt about it. He spent much of his time reading or studying or both. He was often held up in the library, which was gigantic even for a house of fifty plus and therefore a great place to hide away in when family tension becomes too much.<p>

But as smart as Connecticut was he always seemed to forget about one little but very important fact.

"Connecticut!"

And by little we actually mean big.

"Shaddup, we ah in a library!"

And by one we actually mean two.

"You shut up you conceded—"

"You ah one to talk!"

Yes, Connecticut's problem rested in his two _loving _siblings; New York and Massachusetts who liked to fight over everything, especially him for reasons he didn't fully understand.

"Connecticut, come out come out wherever you are," New York called. "Don't you want to spend time with your _favorite_ sister?"

Connecticut didn't respond (obviously) and tried to blend into the wall.

""Hey how 'bout this," Massachusetts said. "Who evah finds him fuhst gets to keep him."

It was silent for awhile and Connecticut started looking for an escape route; he found none.

"Fine," New York finally spoke. "But I'm going _this_ way and don't you follow me!"

"Like I want to."

Connecticut felt trapped, much like a mouse stuck between a cat and a mouse-trap (New York is the cat by the way, if she ever found out he compared her to a mouse she'd _kill_ him no matter how she likes him…if 'like' was even the right word). He could hear there footsteps getting closer and closer until;

"Connecticut, I found you!" Massachusetts came from his right.

"Oh no you don't!" New York said from his left. "I saw him first!"

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did!"

And this is where Connecticut's genius kicked in, "Hey look…Maine and uh, Jersey are going on a date…"

"WHAT!"

As the two states were distracted with look for their other siblings Connecticut dashed out of the library to the only place where Massachusetts and New York would never think to look.

"Hi uh…Arkansas, can I read in your room?"

* * *

><p><em>New York and Massachusetts were unable to find him for the rest of the night.<em>

_I feel like Con. is one of those people who's pretty popular but they really just want to left alone. Too bad New York and Massachusetts don't really care what Con. wants; he really wishes he was Arky right about now._


	8. Delaware

_Oh Del, you cute emotionless girl you!_

* * *

><p><strong>Delaware: Come, we're got low incorporation fees! No seriously, please come.<strong>

* * *

><p>What was wrong with her? You know, besides her complete lack of expression.<p>

She was a good person…state. She was kind, a good listener and never argued with anybody (mostly because she felt arguments were absolutely pointless, but still). So why did it seem that nobody liked her?

"Hi Del, how are you? Didja miss me, didja, didja, didja?"

Except for Pennsylvania…

"Shut up Penny. She doesn't want to talk to you."

And New Jersey…

"Mind your business, guidio punk!"

"Hey, I told alls youse guys this already; the Jersey Shore isn't my life!"

But then again, having Pennsylvania and New Jersey isn't saying much.

* * *

><p><em>I here that Penn and Jersey don't get along that well, but they both <strong>love<strong> Delaware; everyone else...not so much. They don't hate her they just don't really think about her all that much, which is strange because she's the **First State**; that's second in command to D.C._


	9. Florida

_Now I know that there are a lot of things about Florida, but the vid went with this one, so here it is!_

* * *

><p><strong>Florida: The more north you go the more south it gets.<strong>

* * *

><p>Florida was sitting in her living room petting her pet alligator, Mark. She was busy thinking about something Georgia said;<p>

_"You ain't as southern as me!"_

This made no sense to her, mostly because she was the most state in America! She was so southern that she was next to Cuba!

She complained to the other southern nations; Kentucky, Mississippi and Tennessee.

"Hm…now that I thank 'bout it," Kentucky said rubbing the few strands of blonde hair that grew on his chin. "It kinda makes sense…"

"What?" Florida said. "How exactly does that make sense?"

"It's like this sug," Mississippi said. "A lot of yo' people are from up north—"

"Yur as much a yank as them up there!" Tennessee cut in.

"And yuh got a lot of Cubans."

Mississippi and Tennessee nodded in agreement. Florida frowned; this was ridiculous she was just as southern as the rest of them! And she was going to get Georgia to admit it!

**~(The Next Day)~**

Georgia was in the kitchen getting ready to pour herself a nice big glass of sweet tea. But just as she was getting ready to take her first sip, she was knocked over by an alligator!

"Flo'da, get your gator offa me, fo' I turn him into a pair of shoes!"

"Admit that I'm just as southern as you and I'll tell him to get off."

Georgia sighed, "Fine, fine, your just as southern as me!"

Florida nodded and smiled, "Good, now say that oranges are better than peaches."

"No they ain't!"

"Too bad," Florida shook her head. "Get her Mark!"

"Ow~!"

* * *

><p><em>Peaches vs. Oranges; who will win, you decide! Leave it in a review...if you want.<em>

_Up next...Georgia (one of my favs because I use to live there~!)_


	10. Georgia

_I haven't said this so I'm gonna say it now; thank you to everyone who reviews and likes this story...stories!_

* * *

><p><strong>Georgia: Atlanta! We're kind of ashamed of the rest of it, though…<strong>

* * *

><p>Georgia loved her capital, Atlanta. Why, you may ask; well the answer is very simple indeed. It's because of Coca-Cola. <em>Duh<em>.

This lovely drink was sold in over two hundred countries and the people can't get enough. Ha, take _that_ North Carolina!

This made her proud, having people from all over flock to her city made her chest swell with pride. It was when people started visiting the other counties that Georgia got a little worried…

"I can't believe it! There are actually places here that don't have electricity!" New York was flabbergasted.

"Only in Georgia…" Florida mumbled.

Georgia glared at the girl, "Go home you annoyin', swampy, gator eatin'—"

"I. Do not. Eat. Alligators!"

A fight ensued; peaches and oranges went flying through the air covering everything except their intended target. New York was not amused.

* * *

><p><em>Heehee, I have New York in a lot of the stories. She needs to take a break so no more New York until it's her turn. Hopefully she'll actually listen to me...(she really does what ever she wants).<em>

_And the little bit about North Carolina has to do with Pepsi being made in North Carolina and Coca-Cola was made in Georgia. Me and my friends commonly believe that Pepsi and Coke are rivals. I even saw Pepsi steal the 'Polar Bear' thing from the Pepsi commercials *shakes head* Bad Pepsi!_


	11. Hawaii

_Love~! Too cute, Hawaii is too cute I swear!_

* * *

><p><strong>Hawaii: If you lived here you'd be lazy too.<strong>

* * *

><p>Let's get on thing straight; Hawaii is not lazy. She just really, really, really enjoyed relaxing. In between the work she has to do she likes taking breaks…very long breaks that usually involve hour long naps.<p>

You can't blame her either, she's young and kids need their naps.

"Bullshit," Indiana whispered as he looked down at the sleeping Hawaiian. "She's not a little kid; she's a state and has work to do!"

Hawaii shifted slightly in her sleep.

"Shh, let her be." Louisiana said. He brushed a strand of her black hair from her face, "Besides, she is very cute when she's sleeping, no? Sleeping, unconscious, totally unaware that—"

"…Go away Louisiana."

* * *

><p><em>Oh Louisiana...I have no thoughts about you except that France had a lasting impression on you. Good thing the other states know never to be alone when he's around, minus Nevada and California that is. Nevada doesn't get bothered much and California doesn't really mind.<em>

_Till next time guys~!_


	12. Idaho

_I'm back and I'm here with Idaho (poor girl)!_

* * *

><p><strong>Idaho: Potatoes and Napoleon Dynamite…God we're cool!<strong>

* * *

><p>Idaho smiled happily, this was not unusual seeing that she was naturally a happy state. But yes, she smiled happily because she had a brand new toy made for her by Michigan and this new toy was going to help protect the very real fact that she was cool.<p>

Now obviously she wasn't cool in the same way as say…Massachusetts, who was really smart (when not drunk) and had a cool accent (in her opinion). But she was still cool.

For one thing she had Napoleon (Dynamite not the French guy) and his sweet dance moves. Oh yes.

Another thing that makes her cool is potatoes. Yes potatoes; you can eat them in so many different ways. Like mashed, or fried, or in thin slices, or baked. But potatoes aren't only good for eating. They also made _very_ good projectiles.

"Hey Idaho," Nevada called. He was with Louisiana and California, "When are you going to come and see me?"

"After she sees me of course," Louisiana responded.

"I wanna see her too!" California said not getting the joke.

And this is when Idaho pulled out her toy, which just happened to be a potato launcher, a high powered potato launcher to be exact. She aimed it at the trio pointing it more at Nevada and Louisiana who were laughing hysterically, California just looked really confused, and she pulled the trigger. A potato went rocketing towards the group and hit Nevada right between the eyes; he fell unconscious. The smile suddenly dropped from Louisiana's face and his French blood boiled causing him to run away taking California with him.

"That was great," Idaho smiled to herself, hugging the launcher. "I'm going to have seriously thank Michigan for this! Hm, maybe a nice potato salad…"

* * *

><p><em>Michigan should <strong>not<strong> have giving Idaho that potato launcher. Now she can't be stopped._

_And the American Bad Touch Trio! I hope you guys get the joke that Nevada and Louisiana are saying, I know California doesn't. If you want me to explaine it I will later!_

_**Edit:** Okay, so I'm gonna explain the joke. Here it is, Louisiana and Nevada are basically calling Idaho a ho (simple, right?). The whole "come and see me" is basically Nevada asking Idaho when she's gonna have sex with him and Louisiana is saying she will get to Nevada after she's done with him; California doesn't get the joke so he's not in on the joke. Hope this clears things up._


	13. Illinois

_Hi guys, Happy Thanksgiving even though it's late~! Here's Illinois (don't forget not to pronounce the 'S')_

* * *

><p><strong>Illinois: Look! A non-corrupt politician for once so far…<strong>

* * *

><p>When Illinois found out that his politician was corrupt and that he was lied to…again, he was a little more than pissed off. And he decided that he was going to do something about it; namely beat the living crap out of the bastard. So he grabbed a baseball bat and walked over to the man's office where he was probably gathering his things from his office.<p>

He was walking down the street swinging the bat until he was stopped in his tracks by none other than Alaska. The tall boy had a smile on his face holding a mini potted sunflower in his hands.

"Hello Illinois," Alaska said happily. Illinois just stared at his because this is the fourteenth time Alaska's been over at his place in the span of a month; seriously, it was weird to see his northern brother so much.

"I can't talk right now," Illinois said.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm going beat someone up."

"Your politician," Alaska asked tilting his to the side.

"Wow, you heard about it already?" Illinois pouted.

"Da," Alaska said.

"You know dad doesn't like it when you speak Russian."

"It is a free country; I will speak whatever I want."

Illinois thought for a moment, "Yeah I guess. But I gotta go."

Illinois moved to walk around Alaska, only to have Alaska step in front of him again. Illinois raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"I think it'd be better if you spent time with me today."

"But—"

"Aw come on," Alaska said. "You act like you won't get another bad one."

Illinois frowned. "I said I'm bu— hey," Illinois cried as Alaska picked him up in one arm, still holding the mini sunflower in the other hand. "Put me down!"

"Nyet." Alaska said. "I think we will go on a date!"

"What!" Illinois exclaimed as a blush rose to his face.

"Don't worry, it'll be fun I promise!"

"W-Wait, Alaska!"

* * *

><p><em>Hm...what is Alaska thinking? I don't know...okay guys this was kind of for a friend so I'm sorry if it seems weird. But yeah, Illinois has had a lot of bad politicians. It considered one of the most corrupt states in the US. <em>_I feel bad for him._

_Next is Indiana~! (I'm getting close to Kentucky! I can't wait to write **that** one *giggles*)_


	14. Indiana

_New~! A new one about Indiana! This one was really hard to write because this one is kinda like Iowa...But I pushed through it and here you go!_

* * *

><p><strong>Indiana: You have to drive through us to get to somewhere better.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ow, watch where you put your giant feet!"<p>

"My feet aren't that big!"

"Yo-"

"Shh!"

Right now New Mexico and the Dakotas were slowly making their way over to Rhode Island's room, and they were coming up on some dangerous territory; Indiana.

Now they loved their brother, they really did, but just because they loved him doesn't mean that they want to sit down and listen to him talk about him messing around with some old junk car or about how Illinois is a jerk. They heard it all before and it was getting old.

So they slowly and quietly (well, as quietly as you can be when hanging around with the Dakotas) made their way past Indiana's room.

"Ow! South watch it!"

"You watch it!"

"Hey," New Mexico said turning around to face the twins. "I said be quite!"

South Dakota was about to say something when she noticed something behind New Mexico, "Um...N-New Mexico..."

"How many times do I have to tell you to shut up!" New Mexico said, completely ignoring South Dakota. "Do you _want_ Indiana to hear us!"

"New Mexico," North Dakota said.

"What?" New Mexico said.

"I can't be _that_ bad, can I?"

"Dios mío!" New Mexico yelled and turned around to see Indiana standing behind her with his arms crossed. She cleared he throat, "Um...haha, hi Indi."

Indiana didn't say anything, he just stared at his sisters.

"It was all New Mexico's idea!" both the Dakotas yelled and ran down the hallway towards Rhode Island's room.

"Those stupid little..."

"You really don't like hanging out with me?" Indiana looked a little hurt.

""Uh..." New Mexico stammered. "No, I was joking...You know I love hanging out with you..."

Indiana slung his arm around New Mexico's shoulders and smiled, "Really? Well then let me tell you about the car I found in the junkyard that I'm fixing up! She's a real beaut."

New Mexico forced a smile on her face, "Oh joy..."

* * *

><p><em>So yeah, Indiana has a thing for cars (just like Michigan) and he doesn't really enjoy Illinois. But yes, here's chapter 14 and 15 is on the way~!<em>


	15. Iowa

_I-O-WA~! Is here and he is ready to m-e-et you peoples~! (I know you guys can't tell but I was singing this whole little opening to no real tune XP)_

* * *

><p><strong>Iowa: 60,000 square miles of dull...<strong>

* * *

><p>Iowa was a simple state. Let me repeat that; Iowa was a <em>simple<em> state. Do we understand; he's simple.

Not boring. There is a difference, you know.

But yes, he's simple and since he's a simple state he enjoys simple things; like corn.

"Corn's a wonderful vegetable," he said with a lazy smile. "It's so versatile. You can boil it, or grill it, make corn oil with it or popcorn -"

"Iowa," Washington said bluntly. "No one gives a _damn_ about stupid dull corn."

Iowa pouted but kept his mouth shut, because he knew that there was no point in arguing with an idiot. An idiot who doesn't like corn.

What a fine day for Nebraska to be sick at her house...

* * *

><p><em>Iowa and Nebraska, the corn obsessed states. <em>

_Hm, you know a lot of the states have weird obsession. Wisconsin has cheese, Colorado has snow, Idaho had potatoes...I'm sure Massachusetts (My state~!) is obsessed with lobster (and his sister New York but don't ask him about that XD)._


	16. Kansas

_Heehee~!_

* * *

><p><strong>Kansas: White-breads making Wheat bread.<strong>

* * *

><p>Kansas stood in the kitchen with a scowl on her face.<p>

So what if she was good at baking bread (and maybe she kind of enjoyed it), but just because she was good at it did not mean that she would be good at cooking (which is different from baking) Christmas dinner for fifty-two people...personifications...whatever; fifty-two people and a whale and an alien! _Seriously_, a whale!

But here she was, sweating away in the kitchen while everyone else was off doing something fun...

"It ain't fair..." she mumbled. Right now she was in the middle of cooking the tenth friutcake, another sweet potato pie and she still had to think of some vegetarian meal for California. "They better be thankful for all of this work I'm doing..._by myself_!"

**~ (Dinner) ~**

The entire family of the USA, plus Tony the alien and the whale (don't ask how he fit in the dinning room) gathered in the extremely large dinning room. Everyone sat at the table; and for those who were seated next to someone thay didn't like it was less than joyful.

"The food looks great!" America said.

"Thanks," Kansas smile happily.

Missouri rolled his eyes, "Wahtever...bet it don't taste _that_ good."

Kansas glared at Missouri and opened her mouth ready to say something to her "border-buddy" when she looked at the mashed potatoes on her plate. A mischevous smile spread across her face as she scooped up a spoonful of mashed potatoes and threw it at Missouri. Missouri paused when the potatoes hit his face.

"You," Missouri started and wiped the potatoes off his face. "You stupid little -"

"Shut up you're just mad because I can cook _way _better than you and I kick your ass at football!"

"WHAT!" Missouri roared.

"So much for having a nice and peaceful Christmas..." Ohio mumbled as Kansas and Missouri started fighting.

* * *

><p><em>The Border Wars between Kansas and Missouri continues! Those two have been fighting since "Bleeding Kansas" and the Civil War and the fighting still goes on today but in the form of Football, Basketball and Baseball games. Rivalries between states seems to be a common thread. <em>


	17. Kentucky

_Question! I has question! Do you guys think I should write a fic about Illinois and Alasksa's date? People had said that I should but I'm not sure._

* * *

><p><strong>Kentucky: Farming from the future; textbooks from 1925.<strong>

* * *

><p>New Hampshire stood in the doorway of her room in pure shock.<p>

Kentucky stood close by laughing nervously, "D-Don' worry Hamp...I uh, I can fix...this?"

New Hampshire took a few steps into her room, which was now _covered _in corn and twisted a cob off a stock. She spun around and threw the cob at Kentucky.

"I c-can't believe you..." she sniffed and rubbed her eyes.

"Wait, wait, wait don' cry!" Kentucky said; the last thing he needed was Vermont all on his ass. "Let me fix it..."

"How can you fix it! My room is full of corn!" New Hampshire yelled as tears filled her eyes. "What were you doing anyways!"

"I was testin' a new type o' fertilizer and corn seed -"

"In my _room_?"

"Um...w-well -"

"Vermont!" New Hampshire yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Hey!" Kentucky exclaimed. "There was no need fo' that! I coulda fixed -"

"What's wrong?"

Kentucky froze in place; a feeling of dread crept over him. He slowly turned around, looking at Vermont.

"Where's yo' shirt?"

"Lost it."

"...Whut..?"

"Vermont," New Hampshire said. "Kentucky covered my room in corn!"

"Did you just say corn?"

The trio turned and saw Nebraska and Iowa walking towards them. Nebraska looked inside New Hampshire's room and beamed at the sight before her.

"Wow! You're so lucky!"

"No I'm not!" New Hampshire said. "I don't want it there!"

"Can we have it!" Nebraska and Iowa said in unison.

Kentucky had used this time to slip away and back into his own room.

"Okay, note ta self," he mumbled as he sat on his bed. "No mo' test runs in the house..."

* * *

><p><em>Ta-da~! Here's Kentucky, and he's not a total hick (I get tired of people portraying him that way)! But yes next up is...*drum roll*<em>

_Louisiana! Can't wait!_


	18. Louisiana

_Oh hon hon hon hon~!_

* * *

><p><strong>Louisiana: Thanks BP, like we didn't have enough problems...<strong>

* * *

><p>Louisiana was sitting in his bed with a box of tissuses by his side. Damn BP, getting him sick and forcing him to stay in bed! It was bad that he had to cancel a date with the <em>lovely <em>Cleo. That was unforgivable!

He sighed and wiped his nose; it hurt slightly since his nose was now red and raw, "This is _horrible_!"

Louisiana flopped onto his back and stared at the ceiling and coughed violently. But then his doorbell rang...twenty times in a row.

Louisiana sat up and slowly made his way to the door, coughing the whole way. He opened the door and saw Florida, Georgia and Mississippi standing at his doorway.

_"My dreams have come true~! Three beautiful girls standing at my door and they're all here for me~!" _Louisiana thought happily. Then he frowned, _"Now...only if I wasn't sick...__"_

"How ya feelin' Loui?" Mississippi asked; behind her Florida and Georgia were arguing as usual.

Louisiana sneezed in response. Mississippi sighed and stepped inside the house.

"Don' worry sug," Mississippi said. "We'll take care of you! Hey, you two stop fightin'!"

"_She_ started it!" they said together. Mississippi just rolled her eyes and walked into Louisiana's kitchen, Florida and Georgia were right behind her. Louisiana closed the door and walked into the kitchen as well.

_"Hm...well just because I am sick doesn't mean I can't charm them," _Louisiana thought before clearing his throat. "So, what brings you _lovely_ ladies to my house?"

Mississippi shook her head, "Sick, and you still flirtin'?"

Georgia giggled, "Since you was so sick I thought that I could make you feel betta. Then Missi said she'd help an' then _'Gator Girl _ova here _had_ to come along..."

"Hey! I was coming over here anyways!" Florida yelled.

"Will ya'll stop yellin'? It ain't good for sick people," Mississippi said. She then led Louisiana to a chair and sat him down, "How about a massage, to make yuh feel better?"

Louisiana nodded and sighed as Mississippi massaged his shoulders; he should get sick more often.

"Here Loui," Georgia said. "I made you nice hot tea. It's kinda of...sweet but it should help your throat."

"Ah, merci." Louisiana smiled.

"Geo'gia," Mississippi asked. "You didn't leave Florida in the kitchen by herself, did ya?"

Georgia blinked, "Oops..."

There was a loud explosion from the kitchen and smoke filled the house. Florida came running upstairs her hair curly that represented the Florida Keys was smoking.

"Don't worry," Florida coughed. "I only blew up _half _the kitchen this time!"

_"Okay," _Louisiana thought. _"Maybe I shouldn't get sick more often..."_

* * *

><p><em>Hon hon hon hon~! Yeah Florida can't cook and will probably never learn, poor girl. XD<em>


	19. Maine

_Maine's a cutie pie and I love her so much._

* * *

><p><strong>Maine: A wicked lot of moose, eh?<strong>

* * *

><p>Poor Maine was seriously lacking in the identity department. It's not that she didn't <em>have <em>an identity, she had a wonderful identity; it's just that people didn't see it _at all_. Most people saw her as another Massachusettes, which she _could_ be. Some saw her as another part of Cannda (Who?), which she could _also_ be.

But people forget that she is _Maine_; not another part of Canada, and she definately wasn't _Mini Mass_. She was Maine, with her beautiful forest, wonderful people and her majestic moose (yeah, she loved her moose, so what)! And she was going to let everyone know it!

With new resolve Maine walked into the family room to tell her siblings what's what. As soon as she stepped into the room she was hug-attacked by California.

"Hey Mini Mass," he cooed. "Like, how are you doing?"

Maine huffed, "I am not a Mini -"

"No," Nevada shook his head. "She's Canada's unofficial Province!"

"Um no~," Cali said. "She's Mini Mass."

"Unofficial Province!"

"Mini Mass!"

"Unofficial Province!"

Maine just sighed; no one ever listens to her.

* * *

><p><em>I listen Mini Mass!...I mean Maine (sorry)! Heehee, I'm on a roll~! I always pictured Maine as a cute short girl with big eyes and curly hair (she's adorable!)<em>


	20. Maryland

_Nothing to say..._

* * *

><p><strong>Maryland: Have Jeeves bring the lobster boat around.<strong>

* * *

><p>Maryland wasn't a snob, not at all. He just didn't see the point in getting dirty when he didn't have to.<p>

"Oh what, you're too good to dig for my potatoes!" Idaho asked.

"I did not say that," Maryland shook his head. "I just...don't want to spend my time in the dirt."

"It's not dirt, it's soil," Idaho said. "You can't grow things in dirt. Besides, you said you would help me with whatever I needed help with after I saved your life."

Maryland sighed when she brought up _that_ incident again.

"Please Maryland," Idaho pouted, which wasn't fair because she knew that he couldn't resist a pouting female. "I could really use your help..."

Maryland sighed and nodded, "Fine...but I am _not _digging in the dirt...soil!"

Idaho smiled, "Thanks!" She dragged Maryland off and he immediately started regretting this decision.

* * *

><p><em>Meh, I think boys tend to want to make girls feel better. *Nods* That's why Maryland's going to end up covered in soil! XD<em>


	21. Massachusetts

_I've been away for awhile, so here I am with Massachusetts! I love my state so much!_

* * *

><p><strong>Massachusetts<strong>**: Our chief export is obnoxious Pats fans…**

* * *

><p>To say that the states were proud of their sports teams would not be wrong. Sports are a great source of pride and for some it's the only thing they got going for them. This is to be expected from one of the most pride filled nation in the world.<p>

Now…the state that is most prone to this pride is Massachusetts. Oh yes, that bastard from up north will let you _and_ your whole family know how great his sports teams are, and who could blame him; he had the Boston Red Sox (Hell Yeah!), the New England Patriots (Fuck Yes!) and the Celtics (Meh).

Yep, because Massachusetts sports teams are the best.

"And you bettah nevuh fuhget it!"

* * *

><p><em>Oh you giant Masshole you! You know what I think...I think Massachusetts has an ego just as big as New York does he just hides it when he needs to...unless he's drunk, then everything's out in the open (Thank you England and Ireland)!<em>


	22. Michigan

_I'm back! I know I haven't updated this in a while but it was really hard to come up with something for this one. But hopefully I'll be able to post more of these stories!_

* * *

><p><strong>Michigan: (Draws two perpendicular lines) Cereal makers (on the vertical axis) Serial Killers (on the horizontal axis and circle where the two meet)<strong>

* * *

><p>Michigan sat in his garage working on an old car that Indiana had given him for a late birthday gift. He wiped sweat from his brow and decided to take a break and head down to the kitchen for a snack.<p>

When he made it to the kitchen it was pretty full; New York and Massachusetts were arguing (nothing new), Louisiana, Nevada and California were harassing people (again, nothing new) and Ohio was…being Ohio. But he was just going to ignore Ohio because he was in a good mood today. Michigan poured himself a bowl of cereal and started back towards his room.

"Hey Michigan!"

He turned and was met with a water balloon to the face, causing him to spill his cereal all over himself. Michigan looked up and saw Ohio clutching his stomach and laughing his ass off. Michigan clenched his fist and glared at Ohio, there's goes his good mood.

* * *

><p><em>There, I'm not too happy about this one but here you go! Hope you enjoyed it!<em>


	23. Minnesota

_Here we go with Minnesota!_

* * *

><p><strong>Minnesota: Too nice <em>not <em>to elect douche-y governros.**

* * *

><p>"I can't believe <em>he's <em>your new governor," Florida said with her hands on her hips.

Minnesota twirled a piece of hair around her fingers, "W-Well...I um..."

"He's a freaking douche bag," South Dakota nodded.

New York sucked her teeth and rolled her eyes, "He's dirt, an asshole, a puke slim gutter ball cock dick."

"He-Hey," Minnesota said and stood up. "He's not _that _bad. And my people voted for him, doncha know?"

The other three girls held up their hands and backed off. When Minnesota got mad you backed off.

**~(Later on)~**

_"Breaking News, Minnesota Governor caught with the other woman. More at seven,"_ the TV blared many months later.

Minnesota sighed and placed her face in he hands, "Oh no...I can't believe it happened again..."

"Told you," Florida smirked.

* * *

><p><em>Here ya go! Also, I made a forum here's the link (minus the spaces) http : www. fanfiction. net/forum/We _ Love_ Romance / 106082 /. Come join if you want! (Ha, I got my plug in!)  
><em>


	24. Mississippi

**Mississippi: I'm gonna need a bigger bible belt...**

* * *

><p>The Good Book. It was one of the only things that she could be sure of anymore. With the rapid changes the country was going through, some good and some bad, The Good Book is one of the only sure things that still exists.<p>

So Mississippi would spend a few moments of her free time just reading some of her favorite passages. It was peaceful...until of course her siblings storm into the place. First it was New York and New Jersey came storming in arguing about who was a more terrible driver (they were both horrible in her opinion). Then Nevada walked in with Utah right on his heels.

"I'm trying to save your soul!" Utah whined with a pout on her face.

Nevada rolled his eyes and walked faster, bumping Mississippi's chair in the process, "My soul's just fine, thank you. I'm too a-fucking-mazing for hell."

But Mississippi could deal with that. It was when Louisianacame sneaking up behind her. Louisiana had the unnatural ability to become a ninja and just appear places; no one knew he was there until he was already caressing some part of the body. That's when the good book really comes in handy...

"Hello chérie~," Louisiana purred. "How are you this fin-"

Mississippi didn't respond verbally at first; instead she closes her book and smacks Louisiana in the face..._hard_. "I'm doing _much_ better now!"

* * *

><p><em>Yeah, here's Mississippi. She's very lovely (I see her as a total babe!) <em>


	25. Missouri

_Here's Missouri! Or Missour-uh (it depends on where you live in the country) :P_

* * *

><p><strong>Missouri: We're #1...in...meth<strong>

* * *

><p>I'm not a drug addict! That's Rhode Island...no matter what she says...<p>

* * *

><p><em>Okay~...This is just a silly little joke. Link is here: h t t p :  / p l e a t e d - j e a n s . c o m / 2 0 1 1 / 0 1 / 2 4 / t h e - u n i t e d - s t a t e s- o f - s h a m e - c h a r t /. __This is the site where I based the joke off of. (Hopefully it still works...) and I hope you all enjoy this!_


	26. Montana

_Here's Montana!_

* * *

><p><strong>Montana: Speed limits don't matter when you're drunk.<strong>

* * *

><p>Montana was tired of it! It wasn't his fault; he had nothing to do with it...not that anyone will let him live it down.<p>

"M-Montana wait!" Washington cried.

Curse you Disney. Curse you all the way to hell and back again...assholes. They drive him to drink...okay, not _really_, he'd probably drink anyways, but still!

"Montana!" Washington cried again.

"What?" he looked over at Washington.

"Don't take your eyes off of the road!" Washington cried as the car they were in started drifting into the other lane. "And slow down you are _way_ over the speed limit!"

_'Speed limit...'_Montana thought for a moment. _'Oh...he must mean all of those signs with the numbers on it...'_Montana just shrugged, "It's alright man...those things are just suggestions."

Montana then floored it and Washington started to cry.

* * *

><p><em>Poor, poor Washington. Don't worry babe; Montana is an expert at driving drunk. It's a shame that I can say that about him.<em>


	27. Nebraska

_Here's the next chapter!_

* * *

><p><strong>Nebraska: Footballs, drawls and overalls...<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hike!"<p>

Nebraska took off down the field, pushing her way through the other teams' defenses. She glanced back every so often looking at the Quarterback, Massachusetts, trying to get open so that he could pass the ball to her.

Massachusetts looks over the field for a quick moment. Then he threw it, a perfect spiral, right to her. Of course Nebraska caught it with ease. As soon as the ball was in her hands she took off running, fast as...something really fast! Yeah, that makes sense!

There was only one problem, and it's name was Texas. He was running at her full speed, ready to tackle her because she just had to insist on being treated like one of the guys. But she wasn't going to let that bother her. Nebraska ran head first into Texas and since that's the same as running into a brick wall she got knocked out.

When Nebraska first re-opened her eyes she saw Texas being chewed out by Massachusetts.

"You ah _not_ suppostah smash in ta my recievah! That's not how ya tackle somebody!"

"Ain't my fault," Texas defended. "_She _ran in ta _me_!"

Nebraska tried to sit up but she couldn't do to her pounding headache. She flopped back down and groaned loudly. She could feel a bruise forming on her side.

Welp...this was going to be the last time America would let her play with the boys. Dammit.

* * *

><p><em>Yes, Nebraska is a total tomboy! But she does have a girly side that comes out sometimes, I swear!<em>


	28. Nevada

_Alrighty! Here's Nevada, he's the states' version of Prussia._

* * *

><p><strong>Nevada: No laws, no problems. Except for all the murders... *Shifty Eyes*<strong>

Nevada was a _fucking_ boss. No really he was, not a joke. Yeah, that's what he was thinking as he relaxed in the living room.

Now, if you want to get technical about it the reason for that is because of Las Vegas. Best city in the world (fuck whatever New York says). He's just super awesome! _Way _more awesome than Prussia. Oh yeah, he fucking went there!

He's got it all; money, women...money. He's got that shit in spades.

"Nevada~!"

The black haired boy turned and saw California bouncing into the living room where Nevada had decided to relax. Nevada grinned, "Sup Cali? You need something? Money?"

"Ha, you are _so_funny man," California smirked and slapped Nevada's shoulder. Nevada flinched at the contact. California raised an eyebrow, "You okay? You got a boo-boo?"

Nevada rolled his eyes and rolled up his sleeve and looked at a newly formed bruise on his shoulder. "Damn..."

"S'wrong?"

"I gotta go," Nevada said and stood up. "There's an outbreak of crime...again."

Oh yeah, he's got it all; money, women–

...and murder.

_Hm..._

* * *

><p><em>Tell me what you think?<em>


	29. New Hampshire

_Here's another one! And since I'm on a roll y'all will be getting...two more chapters! Yay!_

* * *

><p><strong>New Hampshire: Half hippie, half French, all upper class.<strong>

* * *

><p>New Hampshire sat in Vermont's room on his bed. She was cross-legged, her back pressed up against the headboard as she tried to calm herself down. Her long blonde hair was pulled into a high ponytail as she focused on her breathing.<p>

She was trying to calm herself down after Kentucky decided to test one of his experiments in her room (seriously, what the fuck?). Iowa and Nebraska were still in her room, harvesting. Vermont had went off to...somewhere. She never knew where that boy went off to...and always without a shirt.

After a couple of hours Nebraska popped her head in the room and said, "We got all da corn out of your room."

"Thanks," New Hampshire smiled.

Nebraska glanced around, "Where's Vermont?"

"Who knows?"

Nebraska giggled and nodded, "True that! But I gotta go; I'm playing soccer with California and Alaska."

"Aren't you forbidden to play with the boys since the football incident?"

"What dad don't know won't hurt him!"

New Hampshire just chuckled and laughed. She waved goodbye to Nebraska and Iowa as she walked back to her room. As she pushed opened the door she was exposed to a horror. Her room was in shambles! Everything was in the wrong place; her bell-bottoms and tie-dyes were all over the floor, her bed (the freaking bed) was over turned, _and_there was dirt all over the floor!

New Hampshire clenched her fist and gritted her teeth, "Qu'est-ce l'enfer! Les gars, vous détruit ma chambre!"

* * *

><p><em>Yes, she can speak french. It's awesome!<em>


	30. New Jersey

_Script form! And New York totally steals the show!_

* * *

><p><strong>New Jersey: Guidos, Turnpikes, Leeching off of NY.<strong>

* * *

><p>NJ: Alright...let me make one thing clear. Those things *points to the words above* are <em>not <em>true!...Except for the turnpikes thing.

I mean, I'm not a freaking Guido—fuck all of you to reference Jersey Shore—and I most certainly do not leech off of New York. *doesn't notice that New York has walked into the room* That crazy bitch has nothing, and I repeat _nothing_, that I want! Honestly I do—

NY: Did you call me a bitch? Really? Are you _serious_? *Grabs a baseball bat*

NJ: Oh shit! *Runs away*

NY: That's right you better run! Asshole!

* * *

><p><em>One more coming your way!<em>


	31. New Mexico

_Okay...here's the last one; Illinois and Alaska resurface! :D_

* * *

><p><strong>New Mexico: Like regular Mexico, but with more UFOs.<strong>

* * *

><p>"I'm not helping you New Mexico."<p>

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

_"Please!"_

"No!"

New Mexico huffed and puffed out her cheeks. Illinois was being stupid again; there was another UFO sighting! And this one was _totally_legit! But Illinois was being difficult with his whole 'I don't care' and 'Aliens aren't special!' attitude. Well she wasn't about to have any of his crap!

"Illinois, you have to come and see this!" she insisted. "The alien is sitting in my room!"

Illinois turns to her and deadpanned, "No."

"Dammit," New Mexico huffed and stomped her foot. "Why are you so difficult!"

Illinois opened his mouth to say something but was cut off when another voice spoke.

"Who's being difficult?" the voice belonged to Alaska and Illinois blushed.

New Mexico didn't notice and said, "He won't come with to see an alien I have in my room!"

"I told you—"

"I think you are talking about Tony," Alaska said with an innocent smile.

"Really?" Illinois raised an eyebrow. "You're trying to drag me to your room to see _Tony_?"

"N-No! It's a different alien!" New Mexico said although she wasn't really sure now that she thought about it.

"Really," Alaska tilted his head to the side. "Because dad has been looking for Tony all day."

New Mexico sighed and pouted, "Dammit...I thought I was going to have my _own_alien friend. I'll go get him."

New Mexico left and headed back to her room to retrieve the alien. Illinois turned to look at Alaska.

"I thought Tony went shopping with dad." he said.

"He did!" Alaska smiled.

"Then why—"

"So I could easily steal you away."

Illinois looked at Alaska and started tugging on a strand of his hair, "_Oh._"

* * *

><p><em>Oh Alaska! You can be so Russia-like sometimes. But I think you're kind of charming too! Alright, no more chapters for today. Going to bed!<em>


	32. New York

_Alright guys, this is the first of four chapters that I'm going to be posting today. I hope you guys enjoy the chapters I'm posting today!_

* * *

><p><strong>New York: World's 14th biggest city. 1st biggest ego.<strong>

* * *

><p>NY: You don't know who <em>I<em>am? Really? Where have you been living, under a rock? Well let me you about...well, me!

I am the most popular state in all of America. Fuck California, Nevada, _and_that bastard Massachusetts. I am the most stylish as well. People come from far and wide to witness my fashion; any big name in fashion has _my_number on speed dial. Believe it.

I also have great sport teams! Just ask Massachusetts about that! He'll tell 'bout them. Well...actually he'll just bitch about them because he's super jealous. The fucking Masshole.

But really he is. He always thinks that he's so smart with all of his stupid colleges but he's actually a gigantic idiot! I mean, what kind of 'genius' can't say the name of your own capital right? It's '**BOSTON**' not '**BAH-STIN**' or however the fuck he says it. Seriously, dumbass can't talk right.

But back to me, the awesome state that _doesn't_have a retarded accent.

People make songs about me. Because I'm that important. Don't deny it. They sing my praise because I'm the _Empire State_. They don't call me that for nothing. Oh yeah, I also have a really cute pet beaver.

But anyways, I gotta go. Can't keep my adoring public waiting. Laters!

* * *

><p><em>New York is one of my favorite states. I plan to write more stuff for her (and Masschusetts)!<em>


	33. North Carolina

_A/N: Don't smoke kids!_

* * *

><p><strong>North Carolina: First in flight and lung cancer.<strong>

* * *

><p>Sure...these things cause cancer and death. But they have a very real calming effect on him. His hands didn't shake, he didn't feel anxious and nervous all the time. Sure, some people (states...whatever) find other means to calm down and relax. But this worked for him. So he was going to continue smoking a pack and half a day. Thank you very much.<p>

* * *

><p><em>AN: Only two more!_


	34. North Dakota

_A/N: ...I do this out of habit now..._

* * *

><p><strong>North Dakota: Somehow even worse than South Dakota.<strong>

* * *

><p>No I'm not! We're both really great states. Nyah!<p>

* * *

><p><em>AN: Yeah, habit._


	35. Ohio

_A/N: Last one for today._

* * *

><p><strong>Ohio: People care about us at election time...?<strong>

* * *

><p>Everyone's opinion on Ohio, with the exception of Michigan, was that he was 'okay'. He wasn't 'great' (that title belonged to New York), wasn't 'awesome' (that was Nevada), and he wasn't 'amazing' (that was California). He was just 'okay'.<p>

It didn't bother him though; he liked being 'okay'. It was safe and easy. He wasn't lazy or anything but with the way things are now...

Let's just say that having things safe and easy were a real blessing.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Ta-ta for now~!_


	36. Oklahoma

_A/N: Alright, here's another chapter. I haven't done one in a while. It's not even that good...but here we go, getting back into the swing of things._

* * *

><p><strong>Oklahoma: Ten days tornado free!<strong>

* * *

><p>Oklahoma: You know what that means?...No messy hair days!<p> 


	37. Oregon

_A/N: Another chapter~! Hope y'all enjoy it!_

* * *

><p><strong>Oregon: Dreadlocks on Caucasians.<strong>

* * *

><p>When Oregon first told her family about her brand new idea she got mixed reviews; some thought it would cool, some thought she would look like an idiot and some just didn't care. Not that it really mattered what they thought, she was going to do it anyways. That very night, with some help from Georgia Oregon went to work dreading her hair.<p> 


	38. Pennsylvania

_A/N: I couldn't really think of anything for this chapter. I hope I did it justice..._

* * *

><p><strong>Pennsylvania: Even our Amish will fight you!<strong>

* * *

><p>Pennsylvania was the type of guy to swing first ask later. This could be a problem in certain situations; like state meetings, meetings with his governor and family gatherings (New Jersey totally asked for it though).<p>

So when Nevada, California and Louisiana thought is would be funny to pull a prank on him by hiding Nevada in a recycling bin, only to have him jump out and scare Pennsylvania. It didn't end well.

"Hey," Pennsylvania said as him and the rest of the family sat in the waiting area of the near by hospital. "It was _they're_ fault. They should know not to freak me out like that."


	39. Rhode Island

_A/N: :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Rhode Island: No seriously! We're a state!<strong>

* * *

><p>Rhode Island never liked the fact that people over looked her, just because she was short. She wasn't that small you know!<p>

But whenever Hawaii ran into the house shouting about growing another inch Rhode Island always felt a little smaller; especially when Louisiana felt the need to point out how much taller Hawaii is than her.


	40. South Carolina

_A/N: Love this girl. Really do._

* * *

><p><strong>South Carolina: Still accepting Confederate dollars.<strong>

* * *

><p>Look. At the time I felt that I was protecting my people's way of life. I believed that I was doing the right thing, and I will always try to do right by my people. So there.<p>

...And I'm sorry.


	41. South Dakota

_A/N: ..._

* * *

><p><strong>South Dakota: ...At least we're not North Dakota.<strong>

* * *

><p>It's true. That's all I can say. Don't tell North Dakota though; she'll be really upset.<p> 


	42. Tennessee

_A/N: I love this guy._

* * *

><p><strong>Tennessee: Where white people music comes from.<strong>

* * *

><p>When people though of Tennessee they usually think of Nashville and country music. Both of those things were fine with him. Sure people made fun of country music but Tennessee always found a sort of comfort in it. It was music that told the lives of people who work hard and go through a different set of struggles from the average city slicker. So he was proud of his music and nobody could change that.<p>

And yes, the main consumer of this music are white people. What are you gonna do.


	43. Texas

_A/N: OMG! You guys have no idea how happy I am with this one!_

* * *

><p><strong>Texas: Everything is bigger, even our morons.<strong>

* * *

><p>Mississippi had a problem; she couldn't open the jam (or <em>jelly <em>if you're up north). How on earth was she supposed to make a peanut butter and jam sandwich when she couldn't open the freaking jam! This was a disaster!

"Howdy Missy!"

Mississippi turned to see Texas walking into the kitchen. He was wearing a red plaid with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and his cowboy hat was hanging around his neck. He was the second biggest state (don't listen to what he says) and one of the strongest. Mississippi shoved the jar into Texas' hands.

"Open it fo' me."

"Sure thing," Texas smiled and proceeded to open the jar. There was only one problem though...the jar wouldn't open. He tried it again and it still wouldn't open.

Mississippi sighed, "That's okay Tex-as...I'll go ask Alaska or Dad."

Texas frowned, why did everyone always want to go to _Alaska_? They always acted like Texas couldn't do anything when he couldn't get it done in five seconds then Alaska could do it better. He couldn't.

"Give me a sec," Texas said and tried it again. It still didn't work. Texas, in all of his frustration, ended up breaking the jar in his hands; jam and broken glass fell on the floor. "Oops..."

Mississippi rolled her eyes, "Good job Tex..."

"Shaddup."


	44. Utah

Utah: Multiple homely wives.

* * *

><p>Utah: "Okay, <em>enough<em>! There are _tons _of Mormons that do _not _participate in polygamy _and _there are people who aren't Mormon so stuff it! I'm so friggin' tired of this bullcrap! Also...you should go do some research into the religion. It's pretty great.


	45. Vermont

_Look who's back!_

* * *

><p><strong>Vermont: Gay marriages on maple syrup farms.<strong>

* * *

><p>Vermont was proud of a lot of things, but something he took great pride in was the fact that he was one of the first to go for marriage equality. Of course, not everybody agreed with it, but there were people who didn't agree with desegregating schools and such when that started up, so he didn't pay them too much mind.<p>

It was a little harder when his siblings opened their mouths about it though. But that was mostly do to the fact that he couldn't get away from them as easily. The biggest of the bunch, for a while was Texas which was the biggest joke even if nobody knew.

Oh well, what's done is done and he's not changing it any time soon.


	46. Virginia

**Virginia: Center of civilization to Hicks-ville in 20 minutes flat!**

* * *

><p>Virginia's style of dress often confused her siblings. It was kind of a hillbilly-chic if that made any sense. Virginia said that it best represented her state and people. Beautiful houses and people right next to bucktooth loud-mouths who still use outhouses. This really worked best with Virginia's...mood swings.<p>

Okay no. Mood swings was not an accurate term, it had nothing to do with her mood. It was more to do with her...attitude.

Sometimes she's this charming city girl who doesn't do the outdoors. Nope, not at all. There are bugs and other icky things out there. And then there are times where she's a total country girl. She's all overalls, cowgirl boots and pigtails. The other states never really knew what they were going to get on whatever day. Hell, she could switch between the two in the same day! But...well, she had been 'stuck' in the country girl phase for a couple of weeks now.

New York was getting tired of it.

"Get this hick girl away from me," New York yelled as she ran down the hall.

"Don't be rude," Virginia laughed as she chased after her, twirling a lasso over her head. She threw it and caught New York in her rope. New York screamed as she was dragged away, "Now, c'mon. I got the tent set up and everything!"


End file.
